dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Monk
The '''Monk', a once peaceful and passive student, has been called from his solitary meditation and forced to take up arms in the defense of his land. Only he, through his expert spear fighting skill, can avenge the death of his master. Channeling his aura energies to heal allies and cripple foes, the Monk is the ultimate team asset.'' The Monk is a hero class who can use melee and ranged attacks. He is one of the four original heroes in Dungeon Defenders. His melee damage scales with the Hero Damage stat greater than any other class. Defenses The Monk can create auras which apply effects to all enemies or players inside. Enemies cannot attack auras directly. Auras instead have a lifespan that exhausts overtime and as they apply their effects. The more targets inside an aura at once, the faster it wears off. : Ensnare Aura (3 DU) - Slows enemy movement and attack speeds. Bosses and monsters with a poison affinity are immune. : Electric Aura (5 DU) ‐ Deals electricity damage over time. Monsters with a lightning affinity are immune. : Healing Aura (4 DU) - Heals friendly heroes. : Strength Drain Aura (5 DU) - Enemies deal less damage and disables elemental affinities. : Enrage Aura (5 DU) ‐ Enemies become blind with rage, attacking and killing one another. Ogres, bosses, and any monsters with a fire affinity are immune. Abilities : Hero Boost ‐ While active, increases the power of nearby allied heroes while also regenerating their health. An aura field shows around the monk showing the approximate range. This aura does not benefit from tower stats. : Defense Boost ‐ While active, increases the effectiveness of nearby towers while also regenerating their health. Does not repair traps. An aura field shows around the monk showing the approximate range. This aura does not benefit from tower stats. Weapon Skills : Melee Combo ‐ The Monk unleashes a 3‐hit melee combo with each subsequent attack increasing in damage and range. : Energy Projectile ‐ The Monk channels some of his chi into his spear, projecting an energy bolt useful for weakening enemies at a distance. Notes *The Monk's weapons will often come with stats for melee, range, and elemental damage. The elemental damage applies only to melee attacks. *Additional projectiles and faster projectile speed stats may also exist, but apply only to ranged attacks. *Many players have reported greater DPS by alternating between both forms of attacks rapidly. PC As of PC patch 7.17e, several changes have been made to the Monk. *Healing Auras now cost only 4 defense units, and heal for 20% more. *Defense Boost has been buffed by 1.65x on Nightmare Difficulty. *The effectiveness of Hero Boost's health regeneration has been buffed by 4x on Nightmare Difficulty Weapon Effectiveness Extensive Weapon Effectiveness Trivia In the game's source code, a hidden function to autocreate characters was made, with 1 class for each class, the name for the Monk class character is "Xiao," found in DunDefHeroManager.uc. This hero looks similiar to Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Gameplay Trailer Category:Heroes Category:Monk